The Strong Willed Gwen
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: She was aware that she was a violent girl from time to time. It was no surprise to any of the townsfolk. That was just who she was. The strong-willed, horse loving, Inn cooking Gwen. And nothing more. Response to HarvestMoonAddicts 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When angered, she wasn't one to be messed with. Everyone knew it. She could be violent if she wanted to be and she wasn't afraid of throwing a punch or two. But this wasn't who she always was. She wasn't always violent and cold to others. If anyone had gotten to known her, they would see that she was caring and protective most of the time. So long as you never crossed her or abused an animal, you were fine with her. If anything, she would be one of the first people to defend you.<p>

And this girl was Gwen.


	2. River

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The river was one of the things that held most of Gwen's summer memories of Sugar Valley. There was countless times when all the kids would beg Louis and Lyla to take them there so that they could cool off. It took a while but they would finally cave in and take them there. It was the best place to be during the summer. Jumping or swinging into the water with the rope swing. Forcing Lyla or Louis into the water even though they didn't want to go in.<p>

Yes, the river held her most fond memories of Sugar Valley.


	3. Farm

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>It was her dream to live on a farm. Whether it be a farm wit animals and crops or just animals, she wanted it to come true. There was Toy, who took over his grandfather's farm but she couldn't see herself with him. At least not until she was sure that he knew what he was doing. And then there was Bob. Her childhood friend. She didn't forget that promise that he made about marrying her. She just needed to fall in love with him again.<p>

And when that happened, her dream to live on a farm would come true.


	4. Warmth

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Whenever she was in Bob's arms, she felt a warmth inside of her. She felt safe and secured. She felt like nothing could harm her no matter what it was. His arms were just her protection. It's been like that since they were kids. He's always provided her a safe and warm place to come to if she had ever gotten hurt emotionally or physically. And she was grateful for it. Bob was her guardian just like she was his sunshine.<p>

Gwen never wanted this warmth to go away. She wanted it to last forever. And he'll make it last.


	5. Clouds

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Sorry everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, she pointed out that I accidentally uploaded a sexy drabble for a _different_ story. I apologize! I don't unfortunately remember the _last_ thing I wrote for this chapter so here comes a bit of a bad one. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Whenever Gwen went riding, she always felt like she was flying. She always imagined herself up in the sky. The cold wind touching her skin. The sun bearing down on her harsher than it would if she was on the ground. The clouds tickling her as she ran through them. They were just so soft and inviting. But as soon as she halted Millie to a stop, the image would fade away to the mountains and dirt paths of Sugar Valley.<p>

She wondered if clouds really felt like soft cotton. They probably didn't but it was still just a thought.


	6. Bells

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of bells during winter were always her favorite sound. It was only once a year that they would hitch up a few horses and give out sleigh rides to the couples or children of Flowerbud Village. The children enjoyed it and even the couples enjoyed it too. The best part was after the last couple. It meant that it she would get to have her own holiday alone time with Bob. And no day was better spent than just riding around in a sleigh on a snowy day.<p>

So, the sounds of bells will always be her favorite.


	7. Love

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She was once in love with Bob. She wouldn't have promised to marry him if she didn't. But that was when they were kids. They were adults now and that promise was a far away memory. But Bob was ready to keep it. It was obvious to Gwen that Bob was in love with her. There was just one problem: <em>she wasn't in love with him<em>. She hated that. She hated that Bob was forced to sit and wait for her to come to him.

She hoped and prayed that she would one day fall in love with Bob again.


	8. Cold

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Since I couldn't think of a proper one for this one, have fun with a rp related chapter (even though it isn't how it happened in the actual rp. Not one regret).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"So he's always like that?"<p>

"Pretty much. Vaughn doesn't really deal with anybody."

Gwen frowned as she watched the black wearing cowboy go about his work. Since she stepped foot in the animal shop, she could feel the cold emanating from the worker. "_One cold dude_" would be an understatement. And the wrong one at that. "Wanna bet I can get him to warm up?"

"It's not going to work," Pierre discouraged, pouting a bit.

The blonde rider smirked. She knew how to get a cold person to open up. She liked a difficult challenge.


	9. Coffee

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Sorry everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, she pointed out that I accidentally uploaded a sexy drabble for a _different_ story. I apologize! I don't unfortunately remember the _last_ thing I wrote for this chapter so here comes a bit of a bad one. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She absolutely hated coffee. It never seemed to do it's job for her. Her mother always told her that if she drank a cup, it would give her the energy she needed to get through her school day. But it always failed her. Gwen always ended up falling sleep by the time she got home everyday. But when she was in Sugar Valley, it was different. Every morning she was up at the crack of dawn and stayed awake until it as bed time.<p>

Why drink coffee when the clean country air woke her up more than it ever could?


	10. Gift

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Sorry everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, she pointed out that I accidentally uploaded a sexy drabble for a _different_ story. I apologize! I don't unfortunately remember the _last_ thing I wrote for this chapter so here comes a bit of a bad one. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't have much of a love for gifts. She thought that there was no reason to be lavished in those things when talking and having someone's company was better. Bob knew this for a fact. They could barely count all the times he's gifted her with some simple thing she didn't need like horse related jewelry. But it didn't mean that she didn't appreciate all that he gave.<p>

That wonderful horse named Millie was an example of that. It was the first gift Bob had ever given her and it would always be her favorite one no matter what.


	11. Fire

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Sorry everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, she pointed out that I accidentally uploaded a sexy drabble for a _different_ story. I apologize! I don't unfortunately remember the _last_ thing I wrote for this chapter so here comes a bit of a bad one. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Bob had once told her that she was like the sun. Bright and beautiful with a fierce personality to go with it. But the sun was a big ball of fire. Fire meant that it could destroy everything in it's path with barely any trouble. Forest fires happened every year and lasted for days at a time. Did that mean she was as destructive as she was beautiful? Did that mean she was a force to be reckoned with?<p>

...Gwen wasn't so sure she liked the idea of being a big ball of fire. Fire was too destructive for her.


	12. Marriage

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Sorry everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, she pointed out that I accidentally uploaded a sexy drabble for a _different_ story. I apologize! I don't unfortunately remember the _last_ thing I wrote for this chapter so here comes a bit of a bad one. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>This was going to be the most happiest day of her life. Her thought process was on and off about the day happening. There were times where she doubted that she would fulfill their promise and there were times where she hoped that she one day would. And years later, it was finally going to come true. Gwen smiled as she reached the alter, looking up at Bob with watery red eyes.<p>

But Gwen wasn't entering this marriage because of a childhood promise. She was entering this marriage because she _**loved**_ Bob. And it'll seal once she said 'I do'.


	13. Death

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My next target is: GWEN~! I honestly love Gwen more than all the other characters in the whole Harvest Moon series~. Well, enjoy~!**

**I was honestly going to kill Gwen in this chapter but I didn't want to upset anyone too much. Ha ha!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen sobbed as she held onto the gray horse, watching as her sides heaved up and down. She was struggling to hold on. They both were. Millie was just trying and Gwen was hoping and praying that her horse would be alright. It was too early for her to go. It wasn't her time yet! She was only five!<p>

"Gwennie...i-it's time to go..." Bob murmured, placing a strong and comforting hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked at him, shaking her head. If Millie was going to die, she was going to be by her side until the end.


	14. LookAlike

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"She really does look like you."<p>

"Oh hush. She looks like you too."

"No, I'm seriously, Gwennie...Lucy looks exactly like you..."

The blonde smiled up at her husband before looking at the blonde haired girl running around with the horses, petting all of them as she passed them. From the hair, to the eyes, to even the child's love for horses, she really was the spitting image of Gwen. But she had some of Bob in her too.

Their child may look like her, but at least she had Bob's personality. Better his personality than hers anyway.


	15. Apple

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**...I have no regrets.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Can you imagine how long it must take for those orchard people to collect all these apples?" Toy questioned, looking at the new haul of treats for the horses.<p>

"Yeah. We have to really admire them, y'know?" Bob replied, lifting up another box.

"I don't think so. We all know that they have rows and rows of horses kicking at the trees to make the apples fall." Silence was cast between the three as the two men stared at Gwen.

"...You can't watch My Little Pony with Lucy and Amy anymore, Gwen...You're starting to lose it..."


	16. Life

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Ok, this one was a bit hard to come up with something. Incoming for depression, sadness and stuff.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There were times when she would feel down. Borderline depressed even. She would lay in bed all day in the dark, not really wanting to do anything but lay there. She didn't know what would trigger it or why she felt the need to do this. She just did. There were even times when Gwen would sneak out at night and wander around the valley until she reached Brownie Ranch. And that's where she would see the horses, sleeping peacefully or even staying up and running around.<p>

And then she would feel better. Horses were her reason to live life.


	17. Night

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There was nothing better than riding in the night. She was completely alone with her horse. Just Gwen and Millie and no one else. Them racing against the wind or against the shoreline as the sea kissed it every few seconds. Or maybe just laying there looking at the big sky and how amazing it looked. Sometimes Bob would join her with his own horse Butterscotch, taking a seat beside her on the sand. They felt at peace at night and when they were together. It didn't matter that they had work tomorrow.<p>

Yes, the night was the best time.


	18. Children

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen, have you ever thought of children?"<p>

The blonde coughed on her drink as this question was raised to her attention. Why was she even asking that? "W-what...?"

"Children. Have you ever thought of having any?" Lyla asked, looking at the flowers she was watering.

"Lyla! I'm only 19! It's too early to be thinking of that!"

"Hm...you're probably right about that."

Gwen sighed in relief, returning her attention to her drink and project. Although...kids didn't seem like a bad thing to have. But having children would only happen when she was ready for them.


	19. Sun

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Louis, is the sun a planet?"<p>

The ravenette looked down at the two children who were looking up at him expectantly. He fidgeted slightly, taking his glasses off to clean them. "A-actually, Gwen, the sun isn't a planet at all. It's actually a star that you can see during the day."

"Ooooh..."

Bob quickly turned to the blonde, his face flushed red. "G-Gwennie, if that's true then you're just like the sun! The brightest star of them all!"

Gwen blushed slightly, giggling a thanks as she looked away. She actually enjoyed being compared to the sun.


	20. Beach

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The salty sea air. The blue sky. The hot sun. The sand and the ocean. The beach was really a magnificent place. There was never a place different. And for Gwen, it was the best place to ride. The blonde looked behind her at Bob as he raced behind her, urging Butterscotch to do her best. She chuckled lightly, patting Millie's neck proudly as the horse ran faster. The water splashed at their legs as they ran along the shoreline, exploding into white foam in the air.<p>

Nothing could ever hurt them while they were riding here. They were untouchable.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"That's a nice haul this year. Toy."<p>

The brunette farmer laugh nervously, lifting up another basket of crops onto a table. "Thanks Gwen. I really worked hard this year."

"It shows," the blonde answered, patting one of the pumpkins he harvested. That was a prize pumpkin for sure.

"Yeah...ha ha..." Toy rubbed at his arm nervously, looking down at his feet. "Hey uh...Gwen? Do you wanna...dance with me later today...?"

Gwen was baffled. She didn't think that anyone but Bob would ask her to dance at this festival. But still, she smiled. "Sure. Why not."


	22. Afraid

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>This place was her home. She was born here. She practically grew up here. She thought that she would never lose it. But then Funland came, telling them all that they had two years to pack up and leave. How dare they say that too them? She couldn't stand it! She wasn't going to let it happen.<p>

But she was afraid. Anything could happen. They could find every reason to keep them from tearing it down and it still wouldn't be enough. So many things could go wrong.

She needed to be strong. She didn't have time to be afraid.


	23. Hate

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>It was hard for Gwen to hate people. The only ones she could easily hate are the ones who don't care for their animals probably and all animal abusers. Those were the easy routes to get her to hate someone. But if someone did none of those things, then it would be hard to get on her hate list. She was full of distrust. Not hate. But...there was one person she did hate with a burning passion.<p>

"Well, now, Gwen. I didn't think that your hick self would still be around here~."

She hated the CEO Alice so much.


	24. Birth

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Hours had passed. She was tired. She was in pain. Everything about her hurt. She felt like she couldn't keep going. She kept hearing the comforting words of Bob, listening to him as he tried to make her continue with the unbearable task. It was always "Just one more" but she couldn't do it.<p>

She could at least try.

She had gave one final push, releasing a painful scream into the air before collapsing back down on the bed. The room soon filled with the wailing screams of a newborn. She had done it.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"


	25. Farmer

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't trust Toy at all when he first came to Sugar Valley. He didn't look like he lift a hoe over his head, much less take care of an entire farm. Besides, he had no animal care experience! He was a threat to himself and the animals! There was no way he could make it here.<p>

But watching as he passed her with ease at the Horse Race was just...unexpected. He's had that horse for a season or two! Nothing more! As she watched him enter the winner's circle, she smiled lightly. Maybe he could be a great farmer.


	26. Food

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen, room 3 wants an omelet and french toast for breakfast today!"<p>

"I got it, Uncle Doug!" The blonde mentioned, quickly leaving her cooking pancakes to grab the ingredients. It's been a few seasons since she decided to move into Flowerbud Village from the city. Her grandfather didn't need her help anymore at the carpentry shop so she decided to cook for her uncle at his Inn. Sure, it wasn't as exciting as chopping up wood, but hey, at least she was working.

She was a good cook, and she knew it. Besides, who could hate _her_ food?


	27. Blushing

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You're blushing, Gwen!"<p>

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You like that Toy, don't you?" The brunette laughed.

"Shut up! There's no reason to blush! He gave me milk! That's all!" Gwen yelled at him.

"Gwen and Toy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The blonde growled, lifting up the piece of wood she was holding and throwing it at Joe. "Shut up and get back to work!" She watched as he yelped in fear, running off to his working brother. She huffed, crossing her arms.

So what if she was blushing? She didn't care.


	28. Sickness

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You're going to be alright, Grandpa..." Gwen mentioned, smiling at her caretaker throughout the years. Woody coughed into his hand, turning to go back to sleep. Never in Gwen's life had she ever seen him get sick so badly. Ever. He was as strong as an ox, healthy as a horse. She didn't understand it. But people do get sick no matter <em>who<em> they were. All she could do was take care of him. She thought back to all the times he had cared for her when she was sick.

Now, it was her turn to care for him.


	29. Fireworks

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I'm lacking in _a lot_ of updates for _a lot_ of these stories...Damn. I think it may be better for me to focus on one story for now. Hah! Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. Happy 2012 to all of you! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The beach was crowded with all of the villagers this summer. Everyone had slowly walked around, chatting with each and every one they met before pairing up to watch the fireworks together. Gwen stood in the back, looking at all the couples huddled close for warmth. It was...sweet but it made her feel lonely, for once. It was a rare occasion that she actually got asked to view the fireworks together with someone.<p>

"G-Gwennie...? Do you...do you want to view the fireworks together?"

The blonde smiled, giving Bob a short nod. The fireworks were always better with Bob, anyway.


	30. Trees

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I admit that this one was a bit difficult for me to do. Had to ask a few friends how I should get it done and they suggested this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She dashed this way and that way around the trees, Millie's powerful legs carrying them around and around. It was very rarely did Gwen ever train in Walnut forest. But since the barn and pasture were under repairs, she figured she might as well do it here. Besides, what could go wrong?<p>

Or at least that's what she thought until a branch hit her in the face, making her topple off her horse. She cried out, holding her hands to her face. That really hurt more than it looked. Guess she learned to never practice around trees for a while.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She didn't believe that the Harvest Goddess lived in the spring. Why would she live in a place like this? It was about to be torn down and she wasn't doing anything to help Sugar Valley from being torn down. ...But they could always hope right? Gwen tossed the strawberry into the spring, hoping that the Goddess would come give her advice on how to stop Funland, but nothing came. She finally gave up, turning around to head back home.<p>

But as she walked away, she heard it:

_Thank you, Gwen. I promise that there's someone trying to help us._


	32. Books

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen wasn't much for books. Not that she didn't find them interesting or because she couldn't read, she just didn't feel like reading them all the time. She was always working for her grandfather or riding Millie around. She didn't understand the point of reading about adventures when she could just have them herself. But when it was raining, and she had nothing else to do. She didn't mind the exhausting walk to Dia's villa, just to read the stories of knights in shining armor.<p>

So what I she wasn't book crazy? She's perfectly fine with these books about knights.


	33. Necklace

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>It was the most important thing in the world to her. The one who had given it to her had to go through the flu and <em>still<em> managed to go to the caves to find this beautiful gem to be made into such a gift. Gwen's fingers traced the horse delicately, smiling at how wonderful it looked. Bob may not be able to fold a piece of paper straight but that was alright. He risked his health to make this for her. It was absolutely amazing what he did.

And this necklace was going to be cherished by her always.


	34. Serenity

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed so quiet now. There wasn't any machines working on tearing the valley apart. Alice and her lackeys were actually staying quiet and rarely bothered anyone. The animals seemed to be calmer. The people too. It was like someone had just picked them up and wrapped them in a blanket, holding them close to a warm being. They didn't have a care or worry in the world anymore. Everything was just absolutely perfect.<p>

Gwen figured that this must be what serenity feels like. And she hoped and prayed to the Harvest Goddess that it would never go away again.


	35. So What?

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**I had a bit of difficulty with this one. "So What?" is such a vague prompt that I didn't know _what_ to do. So, I based it off Pink's song "So What?".  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Wherever Toy went, Gwen hoped the bastard didn't get home too soon. She wanted him to be out enjoying himself before coming home. He'll be coming home to an empty and trashed house. She had had enough of the farmer's...attitude and ways. And after the 16th fight, she had finally had enough. That's why she was here at the bar, gulping down drink after drink with Joe and Kurt at her side.<p>

So what if she didn't know where Toy was? Gwen was going to have more fun tonight than ever before. No matter what fights or consequences may occur.


	36. Marathon

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Popcorn?"<p>

"Check!"

"Drinks?"

"Double check!"

"Piles and piles of horse related movie?"

"Triple check!"

Bob grinned as he sat down beside Gwen on the couch. This was the one thing they did every Thursday. Gwen would come from the carpenter's shop and sleep over at Bob's. Although, there was never much sleeping happening with them. They would usually just stay up as long as they could, talking about random things and watching movies.

Horse Movie Marathon Thursday was always the best day of the week for them to just sit back and relax for the day.


	37. Quietude

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen buried her face further into her arms, breathing in the earth and horse smell that was all around her. She had decided to come and visit Brownie ranch when the sudden idea dawned upon her to lay down and take a nap. Which is why she was there, resting as the horses moved around her. But she didn't hear them. She heard nothing loud around her. It was just the soft wind blowing the grass. The warm sun touching her skin. The sweet smell of mother nature entering her nose.<p>

Quietude was a rare thing for Gwen to experience


	38. Flower

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what's this old flower doing in here?"<p>

The blonde lifted her head up from her work, looking at the small black haired child that sat on the couch. Amy had been going through old photo albums from when she was a kid. Within it's pages laid a dried daisy. Now that was a special flower to her. Bob had given it to her when she was stuck in the house because of a broken leg. It was the one thing that cheered her up everyday.

Motioning her child to her, she began the story about the yellow flower.


	39. Light

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't afraid of the dark too much. Sure, it was scary and frightening but she needed to be strong and ignore the fear she held. Gwen swallowed around the lump in her throat, moving her way further into the crawl space. The flashlight she held gave little light but it helped her to see where the cobwebs were. That is until it went out. She had screamed out into the air, completely freezing up. She was scared.<p>

"Gwennie! It's ok! I still have my flashlight. J-just try to follow it ok?"

At least Bob would be her light.


	40. Spring

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwennie! Slow down a bit!"<p>

"You gotta try to keep up, ya slow poke!"

Bob could only chuckle as he watched the bouncing blonde ride off on her horse. She was so happy and excited. And could you blame her? Winter was finally gone and Spring had come. All that pent up energy she had been storing could finally be let go. Even her horse, Millie, was excited for it. The sound of them running through town, the sounds of nature coming to life all around them as they rode through the forest.

Spring had surely sprung today.


	41. Turmoil

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There were just so many activities. So many that she could compete in. So many that she could excel in! So many to choose, and such little time! She only had until the beginning of summer to choose one. Bob's mother had suggested English riding while Bob's father suggested Rodeo and while her parents suggested Show Jumping! Left and right Gwen heard them suggest and urge her to choose one or the other. It was too much for the young girl to handle! Some said this and others said that.<p>

This had to be the biggest turmoil of her life!


	42. Pumpkin

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you always tell me that we have none so close to the Pumpkin Festival!"<p>

"I always keep forgetting how much we have when Tim and Meryl come occasionally for some candy," Doug responded, thumbing through the checkbook for the inn.

"You need to stop that or we'll never get them to come back with all this pumpkin candy!" Gwen retorted, leering down at the candy she was making. She was one a kid and even she knew that she didn't like pumpkin flavored candy back then.

Who could like pumpkin flavored candy anyway?


	43. Annoying

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Oh look a Family Guy reference.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen. Gwen. Gwen"<p>

She was just going to ignore him.

"Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen."

Just ignore him. Simple as that. It couldn't be that hard.

"Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie. Gwennie."

See? This was easy. All she had to do was block him out or pretend her wasn't there and continue with her work.

"Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gw-."

"What?"

Joe grinned. "Hi." And like that he was gone.

Goddess, why was he so annoying sometimes.


	44. Nothing

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Without Sugarleaf Valley, Gwen would be nothing. Without her grandfather Woody, she would be nothing. Without her horse Millie, she would be nothing. Even without Bob, Gwen would be nothing. There were so many things that were important to Gwen and her life. Without them, what would she be? Nothing. Simple as that. Everything that she had had built her and made her into who she was today. Her life felt complete knowing that these things and people were with her every day of her life.<p>

So, she had every right to feel that she would be nothing without them.


	45. Stuffed Animal

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>It was all worn out and battered. There were parts of it that looked like it was ready to fall apart. Even bits of fluff were falling out of it's open seams. "Gwen, don't you think that it's about time to throw that thing out?" Kurt would always ask, looking at the stuffed animal like it was a diseased human being. But despite what the apprentice carpenter said, Gwen didn't have the heart to get rid of it.<p>

It was the first stuff animal her grandfather had ever given to her. She could never throw away something so precious.


	46. Worms

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Ew! Joe! Get that away from me!"<p>

"Oh come on, Gwennie! It only wants a kiss!"

"No way! Ugh! Just stay away from me with that thing!"

Joe laughed as he continued to chase Gwen around the shop. He wasn't letting her go that easily. And Gwen was ready to snap and hit him repeatedly over the head with a log.

And here she thought that fishing was the sport of drowning worms. When did it become the sport of chasing Gwen around the shop with a worm in your hand? She must have missed the memo.


	47. Fantasy

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Tales of dragons that were slain by knights and princesses that were saved from their lonesome tower. These were the types of stories Dia had on the book cases of her home. To Gwen, they seemed a bit...stereotypical for her. The princess being saved when there were so many strong woman who could take care of themselves. Maybe that's why she saw them as stereotypical stories.<p>

Despite all that, those fantasy stories have always been one of her favorite's in Dia's library. They were only fantasy after all. They were her break from reality. So what if they were stereotypical?


	48. Name

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Only her grandfather knew what her full name was. She remembered him saying how it was too long to say so he started calling her Gwen. That was how it stuck. But she always knew what her full name was. Gwendolyn. All together it would mean "white, fair, blessed ring". She didn't understand why she was given that name. It didn't suit her at all. What suited her was what the mythical queen of Briton's did to her husband. How she defeated him in battle despite being a girl.<p>

That made her feel like she suited her name completely.


	49. Harvest Sprites

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Big sis! Big sis!"<p>

She always heard it whenever she walked into the forest. It wasn't a bad thing but...she didn't know where it was coming from. The voices sounded so small. It was like children were saying it. Over and over again. Sometimes she would hear other words like "thank you" but that was pretty much it. Never anything to tell her where they were or what they wanted. It was fine but she just wished she knew who it was.

If only she knew that it was the Harvest Sprites thanking her for always feeding them.


	50. Winter

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**HAPPY 50TH CHAPTER! 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Winter always seemed so cold and lonely. The trees lot their leaves, the grass dried up, animals hid away from the cold, and snow would pile up and lock people indoors on occasion. It was depressing. Worse of all, she couldn't go out to ride. She couldn't take Millie out from the barn at Brownie Ranch and ride around the valley.<p>

Then there was all the pent up energy she had in her. With the snow all around, she couldn't get out more and expend it. Oh well. It was only four weeks of winter. She'll be able to survive.


	51. Animals

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>To her, animals were really better than people. It didn't mean that she was anti-social though. Gwen was friends with most of the people in Sugarleaf Valley that were her age. Kurt, Joe, Bob, Lyla, etc. She was friends with them all. But if she had a choice, she really would choose the company of animals. They didn't talk much, they didn't do anything wrong, and most important of all they didn't hurt her. People would eventually hurt her and that was fine. She was strong but she just never wanted to happen.<p>

With animals, that day would never come.


	52. Mermaids

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Mermaids don't exist, Louis!"<p>

"I'm telling you that they do, Gwen! You and Kurt will see! She's in my bathtub right now!"

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Louis had hired her and Kurt to help him build a water system from his bathtub all the way to the ocean. Why? To save a mermaid. Gwen had told him repeatedly that mermaids didn't exist but he wasn't listening.

"Louis! There's no such thing as mer-"

"Hi Louis!"

Well then, with the exception of Kurt's injured foot, Gwen learned today that mermaids _did_ exist!


	53. Princess

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"She acts <em>way<em> too much like a princess."

"Well, she _is_ rich, Gwen."

"That doesn't give Dia the right," Gwen said, leering at the green wearing girl.

"Just give it a break. It's been years since she came here. Get over yourself."

Gwen huffed, still looking at Dia, the self proclaimed princess. Sure she was rich and she was pretty but did that really give her the right to be _called_ a princess? In Gwen's opinion, she didn't. She was snobby and spoiled. Princesses were meant to be kind and regal.

Dia shouldn't be a princess.


	54. Sleep

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen, you don't need to wake up the same time as me," Bob chuckled, looking at the swaying blonde.<p>

Gwen groaned, shaking her head. "Nooo... I wanna help..."

"But Gwen, you can barely stand. I don't want you falling asleep and fall-"

But she was already out like a light, falling asleep on a pile of hay. But Bob was ok with it. He always was. She knew that he wanted her to rest before the event tomorrow. That's why she fell asleep.

And sleep would prove to be the best thing she did last night.


	55. Town

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Leaf Valley was far from a town. It was small and the occupation was barely in the double digits. Everyone knew each other and everyone knew everything. When Toy got a new horse from Bob, everyone knew about it. That's how small it was. It was more of a village in the far away country. Maybe that's why Funland wanted to tear it down.<p>

But it was her town and it was their home. Even if it was small and on the verge of being destroyed, Gwen would do everything in her power to save it. It was _her_ town.


	56. Fish

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Joe, we've been out here for <em>hours<em>. Let's go home."

"No! Not yet! I swear, we'll get a bite soon."

Gwen sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "You're hopeless. We haven't had a bite since we got here. Let's just go."

Joe looked out into the water before sighing. "Alright. Let's go—G-G-GWEN! YOU GOT A BITE! YOU GOT A BITE!"

The blonde quickly looked at her line, seeing it thrash around. She reacted quickly, pulling and reeling in the fish as hard as possible.

And today she learned that learning to fish was hard indeed.


	57. Challenge

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was egotistical. She considered her the best horse rider there ever was. Her and Millie were unstoppable. No one could beat them. ...Until Jamie showed up. As soon as Jamie started to enter the horse races, Gwen continued to lose each and every race she ever entered. She disliked it so much. She would constantly rant to Bob about how horrible Jamie was for showing up and making things difficult for her. But Bob responded in the same way he always did:<p>

"It's good to have a challenge. It'll make you and Millie stronger."

And he was right.


	58. Gold

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gold was a precious metal in the valley. It was hard to find before Funland appeared and now that they came, it was even harder for them to get it. But the metal was needed for repairs to their equipment at the shop. So, in the dead of night when everyone was asleep in their beds, Gwen would make her way to the mines and hunt down the precious metal. It would take her hours and she rarely found it but when she did, she would hold it tightly and run for home.<p>

Gold was a important metal after all.


	59. Mines

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>To Gwen, the mines were suffocating. It always seemed like everything was going to close in on her. Like the walls for going to crush her at any moment. For all she knew it was possible. The blonde looked behind her, spotting Louis breaking the rocks here and there.<p>

"Just a bit longer, Gwen. I should be able to find it soon!"

The blonde sighed, looking back towards the entrance to the mines. She didn't like to be a look out at the mines. But for Louis and for this important reason, she'll play look out in the mines.


	60. Starry Night Festival

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what the Starry Night Festival was meant to be. Was it meant to be a holiday to eat and view the stars? Or spend time with your family exchanging gifts left and right? She just didn't know. Different places celebrated it differently.<p>

"Gwennie? I-I have something for you...?"

Looking over at the tall and muscular man, Gwen smiled at him. Whatever the festival's true meaning was may have been lost to her but she knew one thing about it:

The Starry Night Festival gave Gwen reason to spend even more time with the man she loved.


	61. Ore

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

"I just feel weird buying them from there, Grandpa."

"Nonsense. You have no reason to feel like that."

"But the mines aren't ours. It's Funland's."

"It was the Valley's first."

"It isn't anymore. So I don't want to buy the ores from them."

"Gwen, stop it. Just do what I say and buy them. We need those materials."

The blonde groaned, burying her face in her arms. She didn't want to do that. Things from that place were just pure evil to her. She had every right to hate buying ores from Funland's mines.


	62. Shop

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>In Sugar Valley, everyone had their job to do. Louis took care of the tool shop. Lyla took care of the seed and flower shop. Ronald was their resident grocer. Bob, and occasionally Tim, took care of the ranch. Katie and Wallace worked their tails off at the cafe. Even Gina and Martha had their own jobs.<p>

Even Gwen had one.

She took care of the paperwork of the carpentry shop. Her grandfather was busy with the boys and the boys were busy with other tasks.

It was a small job but _she_ was the caretaker of the carpentry shop.


	63. Blue Feather

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"W-what...?"<p>

"Marry me, Gwennie. I waited for you. I never backed down from our promise and I'm ready to fulfill it." Bob smiled up at Gwen, holding out the blue feather even further to her. "Please, marry me."

Gwen looked from the blue feather, to Bob's face, and then the blue feather again. It felt like a dream. A realistic dream. He wasn't being serious was he? But this was Bob. Slowly, she smiled at him, nodding her head. "Yes. I will."

She had to thank Louis for finally selling the proposal item in his shop.


	64. Clothes

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Wow, this one was hard. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>To Gwen, clothes didn't make a person. She felt like they were unimportant. Her own outfit consisted of a tank top that reaching just above her ribcage, a vest that covered that, and a wrap around around her hips on top of some spandex shorts. She wasn't exactly one to judge someone based on their clothes.<p>

Clothes didn't make a person. They were just something you had to wear to keep yourself from being naked. That's all and nothing more. So long as you were a good person, Gwen was alright with you. No matter how bizarrely dressed you were.


	65. Eyes

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes always caused problems for her when she was in school. Due to their unusual color of being red, Gwen was subject to many name callings. Always being a demon or a monster. It was the same thing every day with her. She never understood why because of her eyes. It hurt but she did her best to ignore them.<p>

"Gwennie...I really love your eyes. They're really pretty."

The blonde smiled at Bob, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Bob always knew the right thing to say. Especially about her red eyes that he loved the most.


	66. Sky

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Looking up at the sky gave her confidence. It was wide and endless. It had no limit. It's was everywhere. It reminded her of her possibilities. Her and Millie could do anything and be anything they wanted to be. So long as they tried, they would exceed. Whether it be racing, jumping eventing, or even rodeo.<p>

The blonde raised a hand to the sky, her palm opened up to the clear blue color. Millie nudged her owner before looking up at the sky herself. "The sky's just like our future, Millie." She smiled softly. "The skies the limit..."


	67. Nature

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There was a reason Gwen moved to Sugar Valley once she was finished with school in the city. The city was so crowded and it annoyed her. The air was toxic and made her lungs feel tight and horrible. She felt like she was being suffocated. But in Sugar Valley, she felt safe. The trees and nature felt like a protective barrier that cut off from the harsh city. The valley thrived and relied on the resources it willingly provided to them.<p>

She wanted to be close to nature, and that's what she got when she moved to Sugar Valley.


	68. Rare

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"He's really that rare...?"<p>

"Yes, he is, Gwen! I can't believe you never knew that you've been caring for an endangered weasel this whole time!" Louis chuckled, looking at the book of endangered animals. "You really are the valley's own Dr. Dolittle."

Gwen looked over to the small weasel, who was munching away on the food she had provided for him. She knew that they had to find a way to save the valley but using Snowball? A rare weasel? It felt wrong to her.

Rare or not, Gwen felt like it was very wrong to do.


	69. Price

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"50,000G for the valley?"<p>

Alice chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "That's right. It's the price you have to pay to keep your precious little home."

Gwen growled, feeling Kurt's and Joe's hands on her shoulders. She was angry at the CEO president. That was way too big of a price. It was too much for them to get on their own. Even if everyone in the valley put their savings together, they would barely have enough.

All they could do was allow Toy to pay this price when he could. He truly was their only hope.


	70. Kiss

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"A-and I help dad do the calculations for feeding the horses a-and-"<p>

Gwen listened to Bob explain about how his work on his ranch with his father. Was it possible for one kid to have so much work to do and _want_ to do it? It seemed impossible. But still, the blonde listened with interest, her mind drifting off only once to something she wanted to try. "Bob! What's that on your face?" The lanky boy stuttered slightly, panicking only for a moment before feeling her lips on his.

And that, was the childhood friends first kiss.


	71. Mother

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Being a mother terrified her. Gwen didn't have a problem with children. She was able to babysit them and take care of them but an actual baby that would be hers was a scary thought. She was afraid of what she may do wrong and how her child would grow up to be. Would he be a great child? Or would he go down the wrong end. She was worried.<p>

But when she held her son in her arms, looking down into those ruby red eyes that matched her perfectly, Gwen knew that she would indeed be an amazing mother.


	72. Tradegy

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Tragedy had struck the horse races of Sugar Valley.<p>

Everything about her hurt. Her back, her neck, everything. There were people talking to her and shouting out orders but it was lost to her ears. She couldn't hear them. Her vision was giving out. Tears brimmed her eyes. She was going to die here. She knew that it was going to happen soon.

Bob showed up in her line of vision. He was crying. Gwen couldn't blame him. He was losing his wife and the love of his life. She smiled at him, feeling her life slip away from her.


	73. Amazing

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Edit: I was told that AU wasn't allowed. No one ever said anything about headcanons. It's completely canon that Neil is Gwen's son. YEP.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Her breathe caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She watched as her son and his horse Ava leaped over hurdle after hurdle. They looked amazing as they trotted around the arena to the next hurdle. Gwen was proud of him. She had never thought that she would raise a child that would soon follow her footsteps in the equestrian world.<p>

She smiled as Neil finally finished his round, the crowd cheering for him and Ava. Gwen did indeed raise an amazing son to follow the path she herself followed. She couldn't be more proud of him.


	74. Prince

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Bob was Gwen's prince in shining armor on a black horse. Yes, the tradition was a white horse but Gwen didn't mind. He looked better on a Atlas anyway. He was always there to save her no matter what. Whether she was emotionally or physically damaged, he was always there to hold her and let her cry into his shoulder.<p>

At times, Gwen wondered why he almost let him slip away. It made her feel ashamed that she was going to let someone as sweet as him go.

He was her prince. And she wasn't going to let him go.


	75. Music

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't have...musical talent. Even during school she didn't have it. The violin sounded like a cat screeching whenever she played it. The xylophone sounded like clunky bells that haven't been cleaned in forever. Even the recorder, the easiest instrument in the world, sounded horrible whenever she played. She just didn't have any musical talent in her or in her fingers.<p>

But when Neil played the piano or guitar and filled the house with music, it made her heart flutter. She may not have any music talent but at least her son did. And that was good enough for her.


	76. Finished

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She had reached the height of her career. She had climbed, crawled, and ran to be where she was today and she couldn't be more proud of herself. Beside her stood Millie, the beautiful horse shaking her head proudly. A blanket of roses lay on her back, filling the air with their sweet scent. In Gwen's hand rested the trophy they had worked hard to achieve. The crowd roared and threw confetti on the winners. They were making her last race feel like it was the first race she ever had.<p>

And now, Gwen had truly finished her racing career.


	77. Speech

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen? What's wrong?"<p>

The child sniffled, wiping away her tears. "T-the kids are pickin' on me at school again...!"

Woody cooed softly, patting Gwen's head as she cried. "I know it's tough, Gwen, but _you need to stand up to 'em!_" The little girl looked up at him with wide red eyes. "Stand up to 'em and show 'em that you're not a force to be dealt with!"

And Gwen sat there, listening to her grandfather talk about how she should stand up for herself. And it was the best speech she had ever received.


	78. Trouble

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Wow, we're almost done with all this... I remember I use to be like 4 pages of stories ahead of actually updating this one and now I'm struggling to come up with the chapters! Well, let's continue with the ride!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She knew they were trouble the minute they step foot in the valley. They didn't belong there. They were city people. What were they doing around here? To move here? Gwen doubted it. They were dressed too fancy to just decide to move here. They were here to cause trouble. She just knew it.<p>

And she was right.

Soon, Alice and her Funland goons moved in, claiming that they bought the valley and the properties in it. Gwen knew that they would be trouble but she didn't act on it. And now, in two years, they would all lose their homes.


	79. Dog

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You poor thing..." Gwen muttered, holding the dog as she gave him some medicine. He was sick and his owner did nothing to care for him. Nothing in the world could piss her off more than she was already. She leered at Toy as he walked out of his house, a look of shock on his face. The two talked for a while, starting with Gwen scolding him before seeing red at the words he said next. And in a flash, she punched him.<p>

No one was going to fail in caring for a dog while she was around.


	80. Glasses

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Can I see your glasses?"<p>

The inventor looked down at the young blonde. "W-whatever do you need them for..."

Gwen smiled up at him. "I just want to try them on."

Louis chuckled, patting her head. "Gwennie, you'll hurt your eyes if you do."

The girl have him a pout. "Pretty please...?"

Louis sighed, slowly giving in. He took off his glasses, handing them over gingerly. "Now be very careful-"

But Gwen was already running out of the house, glasses in her hand. Their Louis Scarecrow on Brownie Ranch would soon be complete!


	81. Wealth

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Tears ran freely down her eyes as she stared at the piece of paper in Toy's hand. They had did it. They had finally did it! Funland was now gone and wouldn't torture them or take away their home ever again. Gwen looked around at the various people that lived in their small little town. Everyone had gathered together and helped save their home. All at once. Together.<p>

They may not be rich or have a lot of money to their names but Leaf Valley was enough for them. Leaf Valley was all the wealth that they will ever need.


	82. Cooking Festival

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't one to enter cooking festivals. She as a good cook, maybe even a great cook, but it wasn't enough for her to think about entering one. Left and right her other friends slowly brought in their entries, smiling at the gourmet as he waited patiently. Yeah, this festival was more their thing then hers. Then why was she slowly walking over to the counter and placing her own entry down? She shocked not only herself but her friends and family as well.<p>

The Cooking Festival was a competition. And she _always_ entered competitions. No matter what they were.


	83. Nevermore

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**This was pretty damn hard. I wasn't sure what to do with this idea so my friend suggested a drug called Nevermore that happens in a book. Here we go!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You really are just as strong as the boys are, are you not?"<p>

Gwen looked over at Dia, furrowing her brow. "Your point?"

"I was reading a book by Miss Holly Black and there is a drug called Nevermore in it that reminds me of you." Seeing that she had Gwen's full attention, she continued. "Usually for fairies but when a human takes it they gain inhuman strength. You are stronger than an average girl. Perhaps you dapple in it on occasion."

The blonde scoffed at the reference. Nevermore huh? Too bad it didn't exist.


	84. Delicious

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There were various fruits and nuts in Leaf Valley. Gwen would always collect them and put them somewhere easier for the animals that inhabited the area to get to. But there were times when she would sneak a berry or two for herself. Her most favorite to sneak were the ones that grew rarely but when they did, they were delicious.<p>

Full Moon berries were sweet the moment you bit into them. The sweetness filled your mouth and just sent your taste buds to heaven. She couldn't help but love them. They were the most delicious berries in the entire valley.


	85. Notebook

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"I think you'll really like this movie, Gwennie. It's really romantic and sad but I think you will," Bob assured, sitting down beside his friend.<p>

Gwen huffed but kept her eyes on the TV. She may not like romance movies much but she was always willing to give them a try. And she did. The story broke her heart, put it back together, and broke it again. It was that heart breaking and lovely. The tale of two lovers ending up with each other despite being so far away from one another.

The Notebook was truly an amazing movie.


	86. Eternity

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The bond between a horse and her rider was strong. It was built on strength, trust, and love. It was a bond that would last forever through the years. And Gwen believed that hers and Millie's was the strongest. Even as the horse was slipping away into the afterlife she believed it. The horse was her best friend since she was given to her by Bob's parents. Their bond was strong. With that strong bond bonding them, they would always remain by the others side.<p>

"We'll be together for an eternity, ok? No matter what... I love you..."


	87. Gone

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Gwen...I'm so sorry..."<p>

"Just...just leave me alone..."

Bob sighed softly, walking away from his childhood friend. Gwen stood before the grave, looking down at the coffin that lay in it's depths. She couldn't believe that it happened. He seemed so happy and healthy. Nothing was wrong with him. Why did he have to go? She pulled in a shuddering breath, sobbing lightly.

Her grandfather was gone. Gone from her life. Woody had taught her everything that she knew. He helped mold and build her into what she was. But now the person she cared for most was...

_Gone..._


	88. Mask

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Like this, no one would be able to recognize her. <em>Madame Butterfly<em> is what she called herself here at the masquerade. It was meant to be a day of fun and to meet some new people. Left and right there were people from various towns dressed in fancy clothes, masks covering their faces. Gwen liked this. Dressed like this, with a mask covering her features, it would be hard for anyone to notice her. Just how she wanted it.

Even if she was pretending to be someone else, it was fun to wear a mask every once in a while.


	89. Erase

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>There were many things that Gwen wanted to erase from her life. Her school life wasn't a terrible one but she had made it difficult physically. Fight after fight. She had battled against every bully in the school. All because it filled her with adrenaline. But there were set backs. Her parents suffered from her grades and were well aware of how she was doing. The look of disappointment on her parents face haunted her even to this day.<p>

If she could go back and erase parts of her past so she could change it all, she would do it.


	90. School

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"No! I don't want to go to school!"<p>

Her mother sighed softly, looking down at a reluctant Gwen. "You can't stay here forever, Gwen. You need to go to school."

"Louis can teach me! He teaches everyone else! Why can't he teach me?"

Her mother stomped her foot on the ground. "Because he can't, ok? Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and come with me." Gwen thrashed and writhed in her mother's grasp she picked her up.

School was the one thing she hated. It took her from the place that she loved the most.


	91. InLaws

**Author's Note: I've had the same author's notes for months. Pftt. It's boring. Welp. We're getting closer and closer to finishing up this challenge. I give it maybe a couple of days to a week. It depends. Some of the chapters are becoming harder and harder to make things up for. And if I'm having this must of a problem with Gwen, imagine the problem I'll have with Lyla. Ugh. But, I'mma try to do all the StH/MM/HoLV chars with this. Y'know, the ones that aren't taken. WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Did you two have fun on your trip?" Johnny asked, looking at them from behind his newspaper.<p>

Gwen and Bob smiled at each other, pulling the other into a hug. "It was great, Pa."

"Oh, Johnny, of course they did. Why, I'm sure they barely left their bed! Now tell me, when can I expect some grandchildren?"

"_**What?!**_"

"M-mama!"

"Ma! W-we're not ready for that!"

No matter how much Gwen grew up as if she was already a Brownie, she had never thought that having Virginia and Johnny as in-laws would be like this.


	92. Father

**Author's Note: Getting closer and closer to finishing this. Really makes me sad, y'know? Just seven more chapters and it'll be complete. Then I can spam the first page with all of the other StH/MM/HoLV things I have in store for you. 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen didn't look like her father. If anything, she didn't take after him at all. He was a secretary for a law firm and had orange hair and brown eyes. He was calm and collected. He rarely lost his cool or became angry. She had always given him a problem growing up and in high school. But despite it all, he supported her in her choices and even in her equestrian career.<p>

Her father was there for her for everything that life threw at her. She didn't show it much but she always appreciated and loved him all the same.


	93. Tall

**Author's Note: Should I start a countdown? I should. 6 more chapters until completion.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You're ridiculously tall, Gwen."<p>

"What's your point?"

Joe grinned, measuring his and her height together. "My point is is that you're the giantress of Leaf Valley."

"The what?!"

"Heh... I can see it," Kurt added in, looking up from his work.

Gwen glared at her "brothers" as they chuckled together, giving her a mischievous look. "Oh yeah, keep it up you two."

"All hail the Queen Giantress Gwen and her husband King Giant Bob!"

"What?!"

Their teasing aside, Gwen couldn't help the fact that she was taller than the other girls.


	94. Jerk

**Author's Note: 5 more chapters until completion...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Demon girl! How are you doing today?" Gwen sneered, looking at the speaker of those words. The boy grinned, giving her his middle finger. "So how's the weather down there, huh? Did you dad say you can come play with us now?"<p>

A soft growl emanated from her vocal cords. This boy knew how to be a jerk to her. He knew exactly what buttons to press to make her lose her cool. And as the boy continued to push her buttons, she rose from her seat.

Gwen knew exactly how to take care of this jerk.


	95. Listless

**Author's Note: 4 more chapters until completion... I'M GONNA CRY! ;w;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The horse snorted in response, trying to nudge the pregnant woman to brush a bit more eagerly. Gwen sighed softly, patting it's muzzle. "I'm sorry. I'm just...not into it..." She put the brush to the side, walking out of the horse's stall. Outside she could hear Bob encouraging their daughters and cheering them on during their riding lesson. Oh how she wished she could be riding with them and helping them practice. But inside her was another life waiting to be born, keeping her from riding the horses she loved.<p>

Without riding horses, Gwen was just listless to everything.


	96. Random

**Author's Note: 3 more chapters until completion...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Big sis! Big sis!"<p>

Gwen smiled at Tim as he ran up to up, bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes. "What's up, Tim? Have something to show me?"

Tim nodded, smiling at his "big sister". "Yep! A treasure map!" He dug around in his backpack, pulling out a large rolled up paper. "Will you help me look for it? Huh? Huh?! Oh!" He looked over to the side, spotting a bug. Hold on. There's a bug I want to catch. LATER!"

Tim surely was the most random child in Leaf Valley.


	97. Why?

**Author's Note: Okay _now_ there's only 3 more chapters until completion... I made a mistake. Whoops. Thank goodness it was too far off.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"So, why did Funland wanted to tear down the place?"<p>

Gwen sighed softly. "They wanted to build an amusement park here."

"But why?" Amy asked, looking up at her mother. "Why here of all places?"

How much more could this child ask? "I really don't know, sweetie."

"But why?"

"I have a better idea. Go to Louis and ask him. He has a better idea on why." She watched as Amy's eyes brightened with mischief and run off to find him. She wish she knew why that child would ask so many questions.


	98. Church

**Author's Note: 2 more chapters until completion...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The church has been up in Leaf Valley for as long as Gwen could remember. It stood tall and proud and was very well kept for. He former priest cherished it but soon, due to the decrease of population in the valley, he left as well. Gwen remembered countless hours of pretending to have a wedding with the other girls of the valley, dragging the boys along with their antics. It was just one little girly thing that she had remembered doing when she was a child.<p>

And the church stood as a reminder of it of those summer days.


	99. Doorway

**Author's Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. WAAAAAH! QAQ  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Hm...you've grown taller..."<p>

A grin spread out across Gwen's face as she turned away from the doorway's frame, looking at the notch her grandfather made. It was true. She had grown taller from when they checked last month. She even grew taller than Joe for this month! "Hah! Joe, I told you I was taller than you!"

Gwen had grown up having her height measured in the doorway of her grandfather's home. Joe and Kurt had joined the tradition too. To this day the notches still remained. That doorway marked not only her childhood but her brothers' too.


	100. End

**Author's Note: Welp, this is it. The very last chapter. And I admit, I'm a bit relieved and heartbroken. It was nice having set ideas to write for Gwen. Most of the things I have are literally just pulled out of my ass. But all good things must come to an end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story or adding it to their favorites. I'd like to thank the members of the HMMasterlist on tumblr for helping me out when I had no idea what to write for certain chapters. It's been fun. See you on my next StH/MM/HoLV idea!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Gwen sighed softly as she watched the bulldozers owned by Funland leave the square of the valley. They had did it. Toy had finally did it. They had succeeded in stopping Funland from building their amusement park. It had all ended. The constant torment and worry about their homes and lives being taken away from them was done. They didn't have to worry any more. They no longer had to listen to Alice and her constant threats and complaints of still remaining in the valley. It was all good and done.<p>

And starting tomorrow, they would greet a new dawn.


End file.
